wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bromeliad
Bromeliad is one of the many RainWings featured in The Hidden Kingdom and Winter Turning. She was Kinkajou's venom shooting trainer, but dislikes the dragonet, and possibly all dragonets, intensely. She believes that Kinkajou is a terrible student and a noisy nuisance. Appearance When she first appeared in The Hidden Kingdom, she was described as having dark burgundy, pinkish-red scales and scarlet flickers in her ruff , since she was annoyed. This seems to be her normal mood, though this is not the typical mood for most RainWings, who are cheerful and carefree. Personality Bromeliad seems to be angry and short-tempered, unlike the typical RainWing. She tends to take her assigned students into a hidden or discreet part of the rainforest so no one would be able to hear her yelling at them when she get frustrated. Bromeliad seems to dislike teaching or interacting with small dragonets, especially Kinkajou. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Bromeliad reported Kinkajou missing after losing her during a practice session of venom targeting. She complained to Queen Magnificent that it wasn't her fault that the RainWing dragonet had run off, and asked for her job back. Magnificent allowed Bromeliad to be cleared of her charges. Later, Bromeliad claimed that Kinkajou was telling lies about being a NightWing prisoner. She was shown to be very harsh, grumpy, and not very tolerant towards Kinkajou's knack for being talkative, thinking she was extremely annoying. During the RainWing Royal Challenge, Glory briefly considered Bromeliad as part of her team, then dismissed her. Winter Turning Bromeliad appeared as a guard when the Jade Winglet visited the rainforest. She scolded Kinkajou for running off from school, and later returned to the RainWing village to report to Queen Glory of their appearance, and seemed to be as moody as ever. Quotes "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at that school the queen sent you to! I told her you were a terrible student and would definitely fail or run off, but would she listen? Mysteriously not! And now here you are, so I suppose I was right." - After finding Kinkajou and her friends in the Rainforest. "She'll show up eventually." - To Glory about Kinkajou being missing. "My student Kinkajou ran off. I want my job back! It wasn't ''my fault''." - To Magnificent "I've been suspended for eighteen days!" - Replying to Magnificent "A dragonet. She disappeared from my venom training class, so they suspended my assignment! But it wasn't ''my fault''." Trivia *A bromeliad is a type of flower with spiked petals that grows in the jungle and collects water in its leaves. Its flower can be red, orange, yellow, or pink, and grows in tropical or sub-tropical climates. *Kinkajou had said to Glory when she doubted her skills of venom targeting that it was because “Bromeliad is a slow old baboon," which therefore suggests that Bromeliad was not a very good teacher. *Bromeliad doesn't like Kinkajou, though it is unknown if it's her dislike of Kinkajou specifically or a general hatred of dragonets. *Despite being a RainWing and exposed to sunlight, Bromeliad is still rather bad-tempered, which is unusual for a RainWing. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold BromeliadTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Bromeliad.png|Bromeliad in the Rainforest|link=User:Heron the Mudwing ObsidilaidTDLA.png|Obsidian and Bromeliad, by ThatDragonLayingAround Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.01.20 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Bromeliad|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 Bromeliad_Paul_Burland.jpg|An actual bromeliad Bromeliad_iron-zing.png|Bromeliad headshot by Iron-Zing Bromeliad|Bromeliad (insane music teacher) by Chamops References de:Bromeliad fr:Bromelia pl:Bromelia ru:Бромелия Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Guards